They  Finally  Together Forever
by Vampires Cullens
Summary: Sara  and  harm are  married  and  have  three  children and  living  in  California.
1. Chapter One

Sara was fix lunch for her three children when they were getting ready for school.

Harm was looking though some cases he was working on.

"So how many cases do you have today honey? asked Sara as she was wrapping up the last lunch bag.

"Well I have one today but I have have few tomorrow so I am just getting an head start." said Harm as their young daughter walk in the kitchen and grabbed an bowl for cereal.

"Daddy can I go to work with?" asked Kaitlyn Rose Rabb as she got milk and the box of reese peanut butter cereal.

"No sweetie this case is for children to see or hear." said Harm

The rest the Rabb children walk in the kitchen and grabbed bowls and sat down and too the box of reese peanut butter cereal that was unuse by Kaitlyn.

"Ella what paper that in you Math book?" asked Sara as she join her family at the kitchen table.

"It nothing mom said Ella as she said with an mouth full of food.

Don't lie to me young lady and don't talk with your mouth full said Sara and Harm in an very stren tone of voices.

Ella hand the paper over to her mother.

Sara took and began to read it.

"ELLA MARIE RABB." shouted Sara.

Ella gulped and looked straight an her mother's eyes. "Yes mom." said Ella

Ella knew she was in big trouble by th e tone of voice that her mom used.

"What did you do to get detention?" asked Sara.

"Well I sorted was texting in class." said Ella looking at her food that was in fornt of her.

"Cell now and your grounded for an month." said Harm hold his hand out for his daughter's cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella hand her cell over to her father, as she stood up and and got her school bag and started to go to school bus stop.

"Ella That mean noe sports or cheerleadering." added Harm claming. as he pocketed the cell phone to up in his safe at work for an month.

"But daddy I have cheerleadering competation." said Ella.

"That life young lady." said Ella with an smile.

"I hate you." said Ella

Harm rolled his heasn't heard that line before.

"Okay children it time to go to school." said Sara.

"Mommy are you work today?" asked Kaitlyn as she got her school bag and lunch so did her brother and sister.

"Yes I am soon as I finish clean the kitchen up and no you can't go work with me Kaitlyn." said Sara knowing what her youngest daughter going to asked next.

"Darn it said Kaitlyn as she followed her older siblings to ther bus stop.

"Harm what are we going to do with Kaitlyn about trying to not going school?" asked Sara as pick up her children breakfast bowls to the sink.

"I don't know Sara." said Harm standing up and got his lunch and car keys to go to military court house.

"Harm have an great great day see you at the office after your case." said Sara before she kissed him off.

An few minutes after Harm left for work. Sara got her keys and lock the house and When she got to her she was about set her her brif case on the the seat next to when she saw an note so she pick it up and began to read it. Sara's eyes wided The note said wqe have your daughter Kaitlyn and if you want her back you better stop the court case that your husband was working on. And don't call the cops or else your lovely daughter be killed.

Sara quickly grabbed her cell and called Harm.

Harm answer on it on the second ring.

"Harm it Sara we have an problem, Kaitlyn been kidnapped." said Sara.

"WHAT."shouted Harm

"Did you called the police?" asked Harm.

"No the letter said not call the police and stop your husband going through the court case or Kaitlyn be killed. said Sara in tears.

"Okay I am calling sick and be home soon." said Harm

"Okay I will call in too said Sara as sh e turn of her phone and walk back in the house and waited for Harm to come home.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn was in back seat of an big black suv. "Who are you and why are you kidnapping?" she asked her three kidnappers one was an girl who was driving and other two was siting in front seat and seat beside her.

"Shut up Kaitlyn." said the woman in an accented she never heard before. The woman kept driving to that hide out.  
> <p>


End file.
